


Watching From Afar

by mreowries



Category: So Nyuh Shi Dae | Girls' Generation
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:50:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4409132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mreowries/pseuds/mreowries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seohyun gets a little light headed at the girls photo shoot when Hyoyeon goes to model the new dresses. Or, In which Hyoyeon looks great in white dresses, and Seohyun can't control nose bleeds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching From Afar

Stood off to side next away from the camera's view, Seohyun eyed the girls standing against the pale blue backdrop. There stood Taeyeon, Yoona, and her Hyoyeon. She toyed with the ring on her necklace, the ring Hyoyeon had given her for their 3rd anniversary. As she made eye contact with the blonde dancer, she felt her cheeks heat up, as well as a smile widening on her face. Hyoyeon returned the smile before turning back to the shoot, making sure to give her a little heart before so. 

After Seohyun's heart returned to a normal beat, she lost her smile. It's not that she was upset, it was the arms locked around Hyoyeon's neck and waist from Taeyeon and Yoona. It's not as if Seohyun doesn't trust Hyoyeon, but rather the fact that she has only been able to see Hyoyeon now and hasn't had the chance to hold her.  
She began to walk away from the shoot, to take off the purple dress she was given. Making sure she didn't alert any of the other girls So maybe she is jealous that she doesn't get the chance to be next to her Hyo, maybe she's jealous that Taeyeon get's to so openly touch and hold Hyoyeon, maybe she thinks Hyoyeon looks really pretty in that white dress that hugs all of her curves and squeezes just right around her butt-

As her stare was stuck on Hyoyeon's behind, she didn't notice the pole of the light in front of her, and smacking hard into it head on. Everyone in the room turned towards Seohyun has she held her nose and tried to grab the pole to keep it from falling. A few stylists managed to keep it stable as well as trying to see if she'd hurt anything major. All the girls had made their way up to her,each one asking if she was ok. When she nodded and then ran into the other room, Hyoyeon had ran forward as well, stopping just at the door. 

"I'll make sure she's ok, you guys finish up." At the girls' nods she walked out the door and into the hallway, making her way down the hall and stopping as she heard soft cries coming from the bathroom. Opening it up, and locking it afterwards, she turned towards the black haired girl with her face in the sink. Stepping forward, she placed a hand on her girlfriend's back, rubbing circles into it as she leaned over it as well. 

"Hyunie, are you ok? What happened back there?" Asking softly, while pulling Seohyun's hair away from her face to try and see. It took a few moments but Seohyun brought her head up, a faint little bit of blood right above her lip, her lips waved and the tears were still in the corner of her eyes. 

"I really missed my jagi." She cried out before clinging onto her, one arm wrapping around her elder's waist and the other clutching behind her back to her left shoulder.Chuckling, Hyoyeon wrapped her arms around the younger girl, kissing at the taller girls neck before cuddling into her. The two stood like that for a while, just holding each other and breathing in the other's scent.

After hearing Seohyun say she was ok, Hyoyeon pulled back, studying the younger's face before grabbing a napkin and placing it under the water. She pushed Seohyun down onto the counter next to the sink and began to wipe away the blood from her face, gently holding from behind her head. Hyoyeon was muttering under her breathe about Seohyun being a klutz while Seohyun once again looked at Hyoyeon's dress. 

It was white, and strapless, hugging tightly to be kept up. It ended quite shortly, and gave not a lot of room for imagination as to what was under it. From her position Seohyun's face was level with Hyoyeon's chest, and she felt her heart beat speed up. It's not like she'd never been intimate with her girlfriend before, far from it in reality, but she couldn't help but feel giddy as she stared at the blonde girl. 

Reaching around, Seohyun once again wrapped her arms around Hyoyeon's face, looking up and smiling at her. As Hyoyeon stopped her actions to look down at Seohyun, whose chin was resting against Hyoyeon's chest, she pushed her hair back and kept a hand on her cheek, giggling when Seohyun's hand reached down to her thigh. 

"And what is my lovely doing now?" Hyoyeon asked as she started to smirk and tighten her hold on Seohyun's hair. Said girl smiled and leaned up, puckering her lips as she closed her eyes. Smiling, Hyoyeon softly leaned down, hand turning Seohyun's head slightly as their lips connected. As things began to heat up, Hyoyeon's hand went to hold Seohyun's right arm on her hip, as her other was still grabbing at her thigh. As they needed air, they pulled away, slight red on their cheeks and breathing heavily. 

"Hi~" Seohyun giggled as she buried her head in Hyoyeon's neck. Laughing back, Hyoyeon hugged Seohyun 

"I've missed you Juhyun~" Hyoyeon whispered as she stroked Seohyun's hair. 

"I missed you too, unnie." Smiling,Hyoyeon rubbed her nose behind Seohyun's ear, before pushing back and looking at Seohyun. 

"What?" Asking softly, Seohyun stared up as Hyoyeon began smiling. 

"Maybe I should wear dresses more often if you behave like this." 

"Unnie!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As both girls entered the dressing room hand in hand, they blushed as all 6 girls in the room turned to them. Smiling Taeyeon came up to Seohyun, hugging her before leaning up to her ear. 

"Who knew out maknae could think such dirty thoughts?" 

"Unnie!" Stepping away, all the girls laughed as Seohyun hid her face in Hyoyeon's shoulder. Chuckling, Hyoyeon brought a hand to hold her cheek. Her girlfriend wasn't getting out of this anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to post my stories over here than on AFF, I'm still not sure with site I like better, but we'll see.


End file.
